degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-4127080-20150913005119
If the Degrassi writers handle relationships in Dawson's Creek. Before Pacey comes to the show. Dawson will choose Jen over Joey even though he knows that he has more of a connection with Joey but since Jen is more beautiful than Joey. He choose her. Joey moves on and dates Jack. They are each other first kiss and love. Joey and Jack break up because he isn't giving her the attention that she desires. Joey and Dawson kiss while he is still with Jen. Joey ends up getting back with Jack. While Dawson will try to steal Joey from Jack even if he is still with Jen. Then later Jen fins out and we never see more of her reaction. Jack will finally realize that Dawson is trying to steal Joey from him. He ends up kicking his ass. Dawson acts like a victim in this and pushes Jack to his breaking point and he kills himself. Dawson feels bad for what he did but not too bad since he will pull the same shit on Pacey when he comes to the show like he did with Jack. Dawson will be there Joey while she is dealing with Jack's suicide. Dawson will think that Joey promise that she will be with him once she is ready despite the fact she was too unstable to promise a shit. The next season Joey meet Pacey. She sees similarist between Jack and Pacey that she it scares her and tries to keep her distance. She doesn't talk to Dawson for months, As time goes on Pacey and Joey finally get together but Dawson wouldn;t be happy with that. Since he hates seeing Joey happy with someone else that isn't with him. Dawson will treat Joey like shit because she is with Pacey instead on him. Dawson will harasses Pacey like he did with Jack to get him out of the picture. Pacey will try to be friends with him despite the fact how Dawson is striaght up rude until he pushes him to his breaking point. Will Dawson be the bad guy in the situation? No, because the writers love him way too much to make him the bad one in the situation and would have make him the victim even if it was Dawson who started this mess in the first place. So no matter what Dawson does, it's okay because he is always the victim or the good guy. Pacey and Joey will break up and her friendship with Dawson will get closer. Joey will thank him for helping her get through Jack's death even if Dawson's cause more than half the drama in her life and would probably blame it on Pacey. Dawson and Joey will lose their v -cards to each other in some place ratchet. Also side note Joey will have no backbone and would have let Dawson walk all over her. They will develope Dawson and Abby then they will put Abby with abother girl. The development of Dawson and Abby will thrown in the garabage.